gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder and Sam. Sam is desperate to win the affection of the school nurse, Penny Owen. Since the week's assignment for the "Katys" is to perform a Gaga song, Sam decides that he needs to be controversial, creative and unique. He wants to find a way to convince the whole school to watch it but despite Sam's teaser, only a few people (New Directions, Becky, Will, Stoner Brett, and Penny) arrive at the auditorium at 3:30 to watch the performance. Artie, Blaine, Ryder and Sam wear Gaga inspired costumes while Marley wears a Katy costume, much to Mr. Schue's confusion and annoyance. Due to the fact that Marley has chosen to wear a "Katy" costume rather than a "Gaga" inspired costume, her teammates are not very happy with her. Marley says she won't compromise who she is for an assignment-or any guy. Will suspends her from Glee club for the rest of the week for her decision, claiming she has not completely fulfilled the assignment and has allowed her "personal agenda" to get in the way. Lyrics Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV baby Could I bear (Bear, bear) Being away from you I've found the vein, put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie (with Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the) Ryder: Way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley, and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie and Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie and Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Kunst Then suddenly, the Kunst is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine with Artie, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie with Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Marley and Ryder with Artie, Blaine, and Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Artie, Blaine, Marley, and Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie and Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie and Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Artie: Now! Marley with Blaine, Ryder, and Sam (Artie): Touch, touch (Ooo-ooo!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woa-woa-woah!) (Oh woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woa-woa-woa-woah!) Now, now, now, now Blaine and Marley: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie and Marley (with Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me) Marley and Ryder (Artie): The applause (The applause!) Applause, applause (Yeah!) Marley with Blaine, Ryder, and Sam (Artie): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Oh whoa! Woah!) (Blaine and Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Put 'em up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder with Blaine, Marley, and Sam (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley with Artie, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *This is the first Lady Gaga song performed by the New Directions in which Tina and Mercedes didn't sing. *The original version of the song appeared before this part of the episode, as part of Sam's teaser video. *This is the second time New Directions perform Gaga wearing Gaga inspired costumes, the first being Bad Romance. *Throat Explosion were considering performing this song as part of their Nationals set-list. However, the song is not part of their set-list in City of Angels, or at least it isn't performed onscreen. *There is a little change on the lyrics. While the original says: "I’ll turn the lights out", on this version changes to: "I’ll turn the lights on" Gallery BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg 005~730.jpg 004~783.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Marley boom.gif Ryderapplause.gif Tumblr mvuwu18BAJ1qa4uleo1 500.jpg Applause (1).jpg Applause (2).jpg Applause (3).jpg Applause (4).jpg Applause (5).jpg Applause (6).jpg Applause (7).jpg Tumblr mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro1 250.gif Tumblr mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro7 250.gif Tumblr mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro2 250.gif Tumblr mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro5 250.gif Tumblr mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro6 250.gif Tumblr mzxac3cqjx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzw8tqdJEe1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzw8acfx6W1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 504 sc21 001.jpg 504 sc21 002.jpg 504 sc21 003.jpg Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n8tvdauc591ra5gbxo4 250.gif Ryderapplause1.gif Blaineapplause.gif Glee Ryder AKOAG.png Marley Applause.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner